


Find & Replace

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Something which was never Sasha taunts Jon in the darkness.





	Find & Replace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



The monster is close. It doesn't even shout anymore. Knows exactly where Jon is, how many steps it would take to reach him.

"What _will_ I do if I don't find you, Jon?" it asks, all he can remember of Sasha's voice, twisting, aching in his ears, his chest. "Shall I go back upstairs? I'm sure Tim and Martin are very worried about you." There's a short, cruel pause. "I'm sure Martin's worried."

Jon presses back into the tunnel wall, screws his eyes shut, and tries to swallow his breathing.

"Which of them would you prefer not to remember, Jon?" the monster asks. "No more arguments from Tim, no more of that fussing from Martin. Maybe I'll take them both, one after the other. Shame you won't be there to see it. Martin first, I think, we'll see if Tim remembers how to care. But only if I don't find you."

Jon steps out. He doesn't think. There's no need.

"Or maybe if I do find you, wear you. Can you imagine how much that will hurt them, hurt _Martin_? Imagine how he'll cry."

He runs again, and it's dark enough that the tears in his eyes make no difference.


End file.
